


Catch Me (If You Can)

by Lela_Daliah



Series: Catch Me (If You Can)  Harry/Tom|Voldemort [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-Modern, Adult Entertainment, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Gentlemen's Club, M/M, Most characters are sluts, Sexual Situations, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lela_Daliah/pseuds/Lela_Daliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an entertainer, a dancer and he knows how to move his body for profit. Born with a natural ability to seduce with little words, some flirtatious glances and sensuous smiles, Harry found his calling when introduced to the world of gentlemen clubs, specifically those with male dancers. He then finds himself with the favorable attention of Tom Riddle, the owners close friend and business partner. The green eyed seductress is in for a divine sensual adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me (If You Can)

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse grammar errors and hope you enjoy!

 

work credited to original owner

  

 

It was beyond the amount they had all expected, but all were quite grateful to see that indeed, they had a large crowd to please. Already there was various men who were vying to have a good seat for the performances, paying top dollar for the entertainment that they knew would be worth the money. The dancers practically shook with anticipation as they continued to fix themselves up with last minute touch ups. The young men were dressed in various exquisite costumes, ranging from color, style and theme; most of them showed a generous amount of skin as well.

"Well don't you look pretty tonight?" 

The blonde male that had spoken wore nothing but a pair of tight white leather shorts, his feet covered by a pair of combat boots, a pair of white feathered wings attached to his back with straps and his hair a tousled mess. His make up was clean and alluring, his lips pouty with a hint of gloss, a naughty angel ready to play. His pale silver blue eyes almost glowing as he stared at his friend and co-worker, his total opposite in appearance and personality. 

On a leather chair, slightly tanned legs cascaded over one of the arms of the seat and disappeared into mid-thigh length black shorts that clung to every curve of the male's body. The shorts showed off the young man's perky and well rounded ass, leaving nothing to the imagination and his tanned, flat and tight stomach was left for the viewing eyes of their horny viewer's. His chest was covered by a ripped and tattered crop top that seemed to cling to his shoulders in desperation to remain up. The green eyed male's hair was flared and a mess, giving him the appearance of just rolling out of bed and his hands were covered by leather fingerless gloves.

 "I think you mean ravishing," he replied as he finished his make-up, darkening the eyeliner around his eyes to appear smoldering. 

"Full of yourself aren't you?" the blonde rolled his eyes at the response.

"You aren't so different princess," a smirk appeared on the green eyed man. 

"Hmm, just admit you want a piece of this," Draco taunted as he rotated his hips.

"Please, all of you want me," Harry said as he threw his head back with a laugh.

"You got that right Shade," came another voice.

Both males turned towards the third that approached, his hair was swayed to the back of his head creating waves and texture. His shoulders were broad and he truly was the factual definition of masculinity. His eyes were filled with mirth as he stared down at the two dancers who licked their lips as they looked him over. The male smirked as he reached forward and grasped the Draco's wrist; he tugged the body forward and into his own while the blonde's neck was forced to arch back leaving him open for an attack. He pressed their lips harshly together earning a gurgled and broken moan from both the blonde and dark haired dancers.

Blaise tangled their tongue's together, teasing Draco as he eagerly kissed back in want of the attention. Harry shifted in his seat, nearly whining as he too wanted some of the action and he soon let out a pleased mewl when his lips were taken hostage by a pair of hungry lips, his neck becoming a victim of another set of lips as he struggled to keep himself sane. Two pairs of hands ran over his body as he was thoroughly kissed. The heat seemed to grow with every passing second and Harry forced his body against his attackers, clinging to the clothing the male was dressed in before he was pulled back from the kiss and kissed by another. 

The attack on Harry was relentless and the young man was eager for more; however a whistle caused them all to pause. Both of the smaller dancers whined as their fun had been interrupted causing the other three in the room to laugh. The twins kissed their victim on his cheeks and followed it with wet kisses down his tanned neck. 

"Come now Harry, you'll have your fun later but duty calls," Fred tapped the Harry's nose.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he muttered with a pout. 

"No, but we all have a job to do Shade," George gave the green eyed dancer one last kiss before the twins departed.

Harry turned towards the other two in time to see Blaise give Draco one last kiss before he sauntered over to him and gave him a deep one as well. Harry opened his mouth willingly, playing with Balise's tongue before the other pulled back and returned to his own job guarding them and the back rooms. Both of the males grinned at each other before they hurried to fix their smeared lip gloss. They could already hear the pounding beats from the music on stage as they hurried to prepare for their routine. 

"So will you have fun tonight?" Draco asked.

"Are you?" Harry asked back raising a brow.

"Maybe, if someone make's me hot enough."

"Please, you get hot with just a single stare from a larger man like Blaise," Harry taunted.

Draco let out a snort, rolling his eyes before he retorted.

"You open your legs to anyone who give's you attention."

"And?"

"Did I mention you prefer them with a large baggage."

"Like you don't"

"Hmm, I admit its hot being stretched so wide," Draco moaned at the thought.

"Hmmmm, and being so full," Harry sighed, eyes glazed over.

"You love having cock stuffed up your ass."

"Delicious, hard, hot and large cock up my ass thank you," Harry slapped a cheek that was covered by the tight shorts, his grin wide.

"Tall order."

"I know," Harry replied, lips puckered, "It's so difficult finding such large perfect specimen," he said solemnly. 

"Alright boy's, you're up in five!"

The two young males looked at each other with even smirks and eyes full of mischief. They slapped their hands together in the air before they headed towards the stage without saying a word. They looked at each other across the stage and nodded in agreement. The music began to play a low, heavy and funky beat and Harry waltzed upon the stage earning a roar from the crowd once they caught sight of him with help of the spotlight. 

Harry struck a pose at the center of the stage, his right hand ran through his messy locks of hair as the other ran over his exposed stomach. He swayed and rotated his hips as he looked about the room, the audience faces nearly covered by the darkness. He pranced forward, twisting around and portraying his ass to the audience who howled, whistled, yelled and clapped at the sight screaming for more. He ran his hands over the curve of his ass, looking over his shoulder and licking his lips before he moved from the spot light and into the darkness. Draco was then illuminated as he shimmied around the edge of the stage, winking and sending kissing to the howling men. 

The blonde made his round before walking to the center where a chair had appeared and sat down, spreading his legs wide apart. He swayed and twisted on the chair, running his hands over the exposed skin of his chest and playing with his perky nobs earning another uproar. He threw his head back before he spun and straddled the chair, continuing his taunting and naught routine. Harry then was illuminated standing again a pole. The noise from the audience got even louder as he spun around it, pressing his ass up against the cool smooth metal and practically humping again the pole. 

The green eyed seductress moved and danced; he swayed his hips around and side to side as his shorts rode up his ass cheeks revealing even more skin. He moved to crouch on the floor before rolling onto his back and raising his legs up into the air folding his body into a right angle. Slowly, he spread his legs apart and he received howls and calls from the various men around the stage, he repeated the movement a few times before rolling onto his stomach and taunting the men as he swung his tightly covered ass side to side. He grinned as he moved to stand before dancing against the pole again.

The barrage of sound grew even louder as the pair's routine continued; they taunted, flirted and seduced their clients with a sense of professionalism that seemed to keep them coming back for more. At the end the entire club was standing on their feet and clapping for the performance, chanting for more. Harry and Draco both gave a final bowl and a playful wink before disappearing back stage and falling onto the soft cushioned couches that waited for all entertainers. 

"Had fun I see," George said as he took a seat besides the exhausted Harry.

Both males hummed in response though they refused to say much more as they focused on relaxing their bodies after their performance. Fred sat besides his brother grinning as well when there was a sudden voice from behind them.

"Well done my boys, well done!" 

All four males turned to look at their boss, Sirius Black. Harry grinned lazily just as the older man approached him, engulfing him in a hug and Harry buried his face into his neck as he returned the embrace. 

"Glad to please you boss," George and Fred chorused together with matching grins. 

Sirius smirked, "That you do."

Harry pouted when Sirius attention was taken away; he reached up into the man's hair and turned Sirius to face him before he planted his own lips harshly against the others, moaning as he felt the elder's tongue push deep inside into his mouth. Their lips attached and detached feverishly, their tongue's exploring and memorizing every corner as they battled each other. Their breathing was short and quick as they tried to fill their lungs with oxygen before they returned to kissing each other with deeply rooted hunger. 

Sirius was truly one of Harry's favorite partner's and most favorite person in the world. This was the man that had introduced him to the world of dance, gentlemen's clubs and hot, hard sex. Harry was not embarrassed to say he had been a pure, shy, innocent, and blushing virgin when he first met his future boss and apparently he had natural charm and sex appeal, according to Sirius. So much so that Sirius had taken the chance to turn Harry's world upside down, claim his virginity and train him to be both the perfect entertainer and cock slut that he was now. Harry would forever thank this man for allowing him to experience something so dirty and good. 

Harry hadn't realized that he and Sirius had been left in the lounge area alone as he was too inthralled with kissing and sucking the man's soul with his mouth. It was not until the other pulled back to remove Harry's tight shorts that he took the opportunity to look around to find no one else but the two of them. He licked his lips as Sirius removed his own pants, both to eager to be fully naked. Harry spread his legs apart as he had done earlier in the show, moaning when he felt long digits slowly push against his pink and swelling entrance. 

"Fuck Harry, look at you. Such a cock slut you are, and so open for me," Sirius muttered as he pushed two fingers inside the dancer.

Harry threw his head to the side and moaned at the penetration, his hips bucking in search for more and to pulling the fingers even deeper inside himself. His legs hung loosely over the back frame of the couch and over the the edge of the seats, his hands tightly grasping the leather around the couch's arm. Sirius shoved another inside, twisting and spreading them far apart as he watched the eager dancer fall apart beneath him.

"Sirius, fuck, please...I need you, please fuck me, Fuck Me Now!" 

He nearly howled after he began to beg for the others cock; his stomach was tightening and he needed it, needed something bigger inside of him soon. Sirius, whom needed it as much as Harry, quickly pulled his fingers out in a rush earning a high keen from his partner. He could still not believe how someone so young could act like such a whore, a slut after a few months of the initial introduction. He truly had been lucky when he found Harry and Sirius had a gut feeling the cute boy would be a perfect vanquish. Of course he was surprised to learn that Harry was not as young as he first believed, but still quite younger than him. 

Sirius was pushing into his late thirties and Harry had only just turned nineteen. He felt like such a pervert, but Harry only seemed to coax him on; Harry often wanted it filthy and harsh and Sirius found himself wanting the same thing. Harry was the perfect seducer with his small and almost child-like appearance. He had truly created an insatiable and horny monster. 

"Bloody hell," he cursed.

Their bodies slammed into each other, rocking the couch against the floor as they fucked quickly. Harry's moans were constant and nearly lost with the music that continued to blast into the club and on stage. Sirius held Harry's slim tanned hips as he continued to shove his cock deep inside the tight warm body of his favorite dancer who eagerly wrapped his legs around him, pulling him even deeper. Their moans and groaned intermingled as they drew closer to the edge, Harry screaming as he was the first to release. His boss soon after and the encounter left both males panting, sweaty and breathless. 

"Get cleaned up pup, I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"A friend," Sirius said with a wide grin.

Harry rose a brow at the reaction.

"Hmm, should I wear something specific for this friend of yours?" 

"Just wear your normal clothing; you look good in everything you wear."

Harry hummed in agreement as Sirius pulled out and watched his boss gather his clothing before departing the lounge area. He licked his lips again before he moved to get his shorts from the floor and moved to the locker room. He peeled off his remained costume and moved to the showers, groaning when he felt the warm water fall upon his skin. He was in no hurry as Sirius did not tell him to rush, but he was growing curious to this apparent friend of his boss. He washed his hair before moving to clean the rest of his body, including his cum covered insides. After a few long minutes, he moved out of the shower and towards the lockers again. 

He dried his body, tracing the towel over all his bronze tanned skin. He slathered his body with body lotion before slipping on his own clothes of the day. He slipped on his tight skinny jeans that showed off his perky ass over his undergarment, a large white button up shirt covering his upper half before it was followed by a cream, tan sweater that added to the fact that they were overly large on him. His outer appearance outside of the club was that of a quiet, shy nineteen year old who was often dwarfed by his clothing, though it had enough sex appeal for a certain number of clients. He quickly and messily dried his hair as he ran the towel in hurried movements back and forth over his hair.

When he dubbed his locks dry enough, he lazily fixed his hair around his face with his fingers only stopping when he felt he had groomed himself enough. He then added his finishing touch, his round frames that enabled him to see when he did not wear his contacts. He looked at himself over in the mirror, adding a dab of lip balm on his lips to have them shine, plump and soft to the touch. He grinned at his reflection before he shut his locker and moved towards his boss' office. 

He knocked on the door, both curious and anxious to this apparent stranger who had asked for him. Never had Sirius introduce him to a friend at work. Harry ran his fingers through his hair once more before he stepped inside the office, poking his head inside and noticing Sirius at his desk who beckoned him inside. He looked about noticing no one else was there but the older man and himself. Harry turned to look at Sirius.

"So where is this friend of yours?"

Sirius simply grinned and it earned a huff and raised brow from the green eyed male. He then suddenly let out a gasp as he felt arms encircle his body from behind. 

"My, aren't you a sight," a deep voice breathed into his ear, causing him to shiver at the raw power behind it.

"Not even an hour ago you were wearing nearly nothing and dancing about like you own the world," he was pulled back into the larger body of the man behind him, feeling the hard bulge against his ass and Harry had to bite his lip to keep himself from letting out an embarrassing noise.

"You really know how to tease a man,  _my little emerald_ ," the voice seemed to nearly growl as the last words were spoken.

They held a sheer possessiveness behind the tone and the hands around him seemed to amplify the effect as it held him tightly and firmly against Sirius' friend. The man basically towered over him, dominating his senses with a few words as he struggled to keep himself from simply bending over and asking to be fucked by the stranger. He had never met anyone who seemed to hold so much power and control him with a few words; he could just see this man dominating him like no other and that idea thrilled Harry.

Sirius simply grinned at the pair before him, trying to keep himself from laughing as he saw Harry struggle with himself. He knew what the smaller man was fighting against, fighting against his instincts to submit to the man who was born to dominate and control. He could see his friend struggling as well; trying not to growl and push Harry to submit like a bitch in heat. If either lost their control, they pair would end up fucking in every surface of his office. 

"Harry," he called out and it seemed to snap both of the males from their apparent trance as they turned to look at him with wide dilated eyes.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Tom Riddle. Tom, I see you've met Harry, my number one dancer and natural seductress."

Slowly, Harry turned within the embrace to look at this Tom as Tom also peered down as he felt the smaller body against his shift. Emerald met red and they were lost; Tom trailed a finger down the side of Harry's face whose eyes fluttered shut, his head tilting back to reveal his neck. Tom seemed to growl at the eager and willing submission and Harry seemed to whine in response. Sirius took this opportunity to slip out unnoticed as the two were lost to each other and neither male payed any attention.

Tom lifted Harry by the thighs and the smaller male wrapped his legs around the others hard frame moaning when he felt his erection rub against the defined and muscular stomach of Tom. He quickly pressed the emerald eyed dancer against the nearest wall, mouths attaching to each other as if they was a vacuum sucking them to each other. Both men moaned into the messy kiss, a mess of teeth, tongue and saliva. Tom reached down and back, squeezing Harry's firm and tight ass cheeks earning an eager moan when the other pulled back from the kiss. Tom moved to attack his partner's neck; he nibbled on the skin, sucked and even bit into it as he wanted to leave his mark on the enticing creature in his arms.

"Please," Harry gasped.

"Please, please...please."

"Please what?" Tom asked, panting.

"More, more," Harry moaned, "Fuck, bloody hell just shag me!"

"Pleasure," Tom smirked.

 

 

 

> _[to be continued]_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below~ ^-^


End file.
